


Mercy

by Winchestergirl178



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Dean Misses Sam, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Feels, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with some plot, Post-Hell Sam Winchester, Rimming, Sam Talks Dirty, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soulless!Sam, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestergirl178/pseuds/Winchestergirl178
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that sex with his post hell, soulless brother is quite different from what he's used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing smut so I apologise if it seems stiff (get your head out of the gutter, I know what you're thinking you sinful human you) and awkward. If you have any advise and criticism, feel free to advise and criticise as it is greatly appreciated! Just as a warning, this doesn't have a happy fluffy ending (Sam is soulless after all) so if that's what you were expecting, I'm just giving you a heads up.

Dean stood with his back to his brother, his posture stiff as anticipation coiled in the pit of his stomach. He sensed rather than heard Sam step forward until his half naked body was pressed against his. Dean's breath hitched as he felt Sam's broad chest against his back, his sharp hips digging into his ass and his strong thighs rubbing against the backs of his. Sam wrapped his hands around his throat and roughly bit at the soft skin of his neck, sucking on the bite until Dean couldn't hold back the low, pleading moan that escaped his savaged mouth. Even this Sam knew where all of his most vulnerable places were and, when manipulated right, could turn him to jelly. Sam's fingers trailed languidly down the length of Dean's torso, nails scratching his nipples slightly, and gripped the hem of his black t-shirt and pulled it over his head, carelessly throwing it somewhere behind them. His hands settled tightly on his hips, surely leaving pretty purple bruises behind that would serve as a reminder of Dean's crushing guilt. Dean closed his eyes and tried to imagine that he was somewhere else and that this was _his_ Sam and not the cold emotionless shell that hell had left him with. He tried to convince himself that this was the same man that he loved, the same boy that he had practically raised and given his life for as he felt his jeans being unbuttoned and tugged down to his ankles. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. Warm fingers skimmed the skin underneath the waistband of his boxers, making his stomach muscles jump and clench. Desire and revulsion waged war inside of him, both fighting for dominance as Sam palmed Dean's hardening cock and kissed his way back up the length of his neck. Dean unwillingly leaned into the touch, his body becoming soft and pliant as he reluctantly enjoyed the contact that he'd been desperately craving for a year. He could feel the muscle and bone and hot skin of his brother, the scratch of a stubbled chin on his shoulder blades as soft lips continued to kiss and bite and a thinly clothed erection digging into him.  
"Relax big brother, I can make you feel good", Sam purred into his ear, making him shiver uneasily. He’d never felt more confused as his brain tried to shy away and his body responded to the attention. Sam dragged Dean’s boxers down, which were quickly followed by his own and suddenly shoved everything off of their table and slammed him face down over it, leaning low so that his body blanketed Dean’s, his cock teasingly pressed against Dean’s ass. His chest heaved with surprise and lust as Sam kicked his legs apart.  
“Sam”, Dean begged, his voice hoarse with want. He couldn't deny himself any longer, he knew in his head, that this was wrong, but heaven forgive him, he couldn't fight anymore. "Keep your mouth shut, unless I want to put my dick in it", Sam snapped. Dean groaned, he'd always loved it when Sam took total control. Dirty talk was a bonus.  
"You like that huh? You like it when I use you like a whore? Put my dick where I want to, tell you what to do?", Sam asked as he sunk to his knees behind him.  
"Sam please, please". Sam stroked his lower back and moved to his ass, rubbing circles into the skin. He abruptly slapped his ass, hard. Dean cried out, clutching the table for support, as Sam spanked him repeatedly, his ass burning like fire.  
"You like a little pain with your pleasure? Like the feel of my hand across your ass?", Sam asked roughly, spanking him fiercely.  
"Yes", he whispered, his face reddening with shame as it turned him on even more to have his little brother on his knees, leaving red angry marks on his skin.  
You won't be able to sit down without feeling me there, you'll feel this for weeks", he continued.  
Dean squeezed his eyes shut. Sex had never been like this with his brother. For them, sex was always a careful thing. Since the beginning of _them_ , when they'd both been brave enough to take things further, sex had been tentative, both terrified that one wrong move could frighten the other away. It had become a way for them to express how they felt about the other without using words, it was a way to reassure the other that they were okay and unharmed. While Sam had always been slightly rough, he'd always checked that Dean was okay, because that's what they did. This Sam however, was different.  
"Spread your cheeks for me, show me that pretty, slut hole", Sam demanded. Dean obeyed, leaving him feeling exposed as he pulled his cheeks apart and rested his weight on the table. Sam circled Dean's entrance with his tongue, sucking and biting the pink flesh making Dean pant and moan shamelessly, his hand snaking down to his pre-come soaked dick and stroking softly, eagerly seeking friction, his hips pushing back against Sam’s face and loving the scratching feeling of stubble on sensitive skin. Sam grunted appreciatively and pushed his tongue further, past the first tight ring of muscle, his spit slicking the way. He slapped Dean's hand away and replaced it with his own, the other holding onto his thigh, his blunt nails biting into the skin. He gripped his dick and smeared the pre-come down the shaft and began to stroke from the base to the head, rotating his wrist as he did so and swirled his tongue deep inside him making Dean squirm and writhe.  
"Fuck, fuck, Sam please!", Dean exclaimed, the assault on his body was slow, delicious torture but he doubted he'd be able to withstand it for much longer. Sam swirled his tongue one last time before standing up, leaving Dean feeling empty and open. He pulled Dean up so that he was standing upright and stuck two fingers in front of his mouth.  
"Open", he said. Dean complied and Sam stuck his fingers in.  
"Suck", he instructed. Dean grasped Sam's wrist and sucked his fingers into his mouth deeper, coating them in his spit, making sure that they were all wet and savouring the taste that he knew so well. Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth and pushed him back over the table. He teased Dean's hole, feeling the still spit slicked mess as he worked a finger in, working the digit back and forth, easing him open as he added another and brushed his prostate. Dean whimpered pathetically as Sam scissored his fingers, adding a third and hitting his prostate with each stroke and letting the pressure in his balls build and build and build until he was on the edge of that sweet release. Sam unexpectedly pulled his fingers out of Dean's ass, denying him of his orgasm. Dean cried out in frustration, his eyes filling with hot angry tears.  
"Sam fuck, just fuck me already, please, I need you, I need you in me", Dean begged desperately, well aware of how much of a slut he sounded but he was beyond caring.  
"You always did beg pretty", Sam casually remarked. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and spun him around and guided him to his knees. Sam's massive frame loomed above him as he ran his hands through Dean's short hair, coaxing his mouth to Sam's erect dick. Dean expertly began sucking his brother's dick, teasing the tip with little licks and sliding his tongue along the slit. Sam's hands were in Dean's hair, tugging on the strands, holding him close and encouraging him to take him deeper. Dean moaned around a mouthful of Sam's cock enthusiastically, his eyes fluttering shut as he sucked harder, hollowing out his cheeks as he bobbed his head, his nose pressing against Sam's stomach as he sucked all the way to the base.  
"Shit, Dean", Sam muttered, his head thrown back and his eyes closed in euphoria. Dean slid his tongue up the length of the pulsing vein, whirling Sam's cock in his mouth, relishing the musky taste that was all his brothers, soulless or not. Sam's hand tightened in his hair, stilling Dean's mouth. His hips began to buck and grind, pushing his cock further down Dean's throat until he was nearly choking on it. He quickly settled into the rhythm of Sam's thrusts, bobbing his head in time and cupping his balls, rolling them from one hand to the other, gently squeezing. Sam's pleasured moans became more frenzied, the thrust of his hips harder and faster.  
"Up", he commanded swiftly. As soon as Dean was on his feet, Sam turned him around and bent him back over the table. Sam lined his dick up with Dean's sloppy, open hole, using the remaining spit as lube and pushed in. Even with prep, Dean still felt the stretching burn as Sam slammed home, burying himself deep inside. Without giving him time to properly adjust, Sam pulled almost entirely out before harshly pushing back into him, ruthlessly, uncaring and cold. Dean winced in pain as he picked up momentum, his thrusts becoming more frantic as his orgasm neared. Dean's nails scratched the wooden surface of the table and his nipples grazed the rough grain as Sam roughly penetrated him. "Sammy", Dean gasped, the sensation becoming too intense, the throbbing in his dick becoming almost painful.  
"I'm not your Sammy", Sam growled viciously, his breath hot on Dean's neck and his hands in his hair, savagely pulling as he pounded into him mercilessly, making his body tremble and shake. They came at the same time; Sam with incoherent moans, filling Dean with his hot come and wearing a hazy, blissed out smile and Dean, with bitter tears streaming down his face, come splattered on his stomach and his heart aching. Sam pulled his softening cock out of Dean and let go of him. Too weak to hold himself up, Dean dropped to the floor. Sam grabbed some clean clothes and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him without a backward glance. Dean lay on the cold motel floor, ashamed and guilty, feeling dirty and overwhelmed, grieving for the man that was once his brother. He lay there, covered in come, sweat and tears, shivering and completely alone.


End file.
